Her Way, All The Way, No Exceptions
by Azayaka Kiryu
Summary: Rouge has been acting strange, and has decided to turn to Shadow for comfort. When she appears at his door one rainy night, though, things take a turn... for the worse. Happens AFTER Candles & Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

This isn't the greatest of my stories, but I was bored. I have a feeling I will go a long way with this fic.

**WARNING:**

THIS STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT

Excessive nudity, mild language, sex, and alchohol

You have been warneD

_**

* * *

**_

_**Her Way, All They Way, No Exceptions**_

_Rouge has been acting weird lately. Something is disturbing her, and there is nothing in her past that anyone knows of that could cause it. So, she turns to Shadow for comfort, and there's only one thing that will keep her satisfied._

Shadow was eating a bowl of ravioli when someone knocked at the door. He stood up and walked over to the door, pissed at whoever would interrupt him. He swung open the door, revealing Rouge. Shadow stood, confused. "Hey Shadow." She said solemnly. She looked kind of bothered. Shadow was still confused.

"Rouge? What are you doing here? Its pouring rain and you're out?" Rouge bowed her head. Shadow, for some reason, felt sorry for her and took her in. "What in the hell are you thinking?" Rouge just coughed and wavered in Shadow's arms. It felt good to her. Shadow grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. He stationed her on the couch and offered drinks, but she had already eaten and drank. She refused all hospitality. Shadow sat down by her, but quickly went to get another towel. He sat down and wrapped it around her, as well. She was soaking. He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned on him.

"Shadow?" Shadow looked at her.

"Yea?" She looked out the window.

"Do I have anything anymore?" Shadow was thrown into deep fifty eighth dimension with this.

"What?" Rouge looked at him.

"I was thinking. I don't have anything else here. Nothing, no one… but you. I have you. Its what is keeping me here." Shadow was even more confused.

"What? Are you ok?" Rouge stood up and unwrapped the towels. She began to dry her whole body off.

"You really are what keeps me going, Shadow. You are a part of me. I have nothing else. Nowhere to go for comfort… except you." She fully dried herself. She threw the towels on the floor and walked in front of him. "You keep me alive, Shadow." She began to stroke his leg.

"Rouge…"

"Shhh….." She kissed him on the neck. "Shadow…" She could feel her breath reflecting off of his neck. She took off her shirt and threw it across the room. She had no bra on. Shadow flinched.

"Rouge, what are you doing?" Rouge pushed him so he was lying on the couch. She crawled on top of him. She took off her pants, which she had no panties either. When she threw them, they landed hard with a loud thump, with both of them ignored.

"Take them off." Shadow sighed.

"Rouge, wait, we can talk about thi…"

"Off. Now." Shadow did as he was forced, now they were both completely naked. She laid down so that she was licking his neck.

"Rouge? Are you feeling okay?" Rouge sat up and scooted down.

"You keep me okay." Shadow was dearly confused. Why was she doing this? What was wrong with her? Why the hell did she have this sudden outburst? She lifted herself and positioned herself on Shadow's hard penis. She screamed as it penetrated her. She sat all the way down, and they began. Shadow, though confused and worried, of course didn't mind this. As long as he figures out what the fuck is going on. Rouge moaned with every fluid motion. At first it hurt, but it began to feel a lot better, soon. Hot cum was soon injected into her body, and she screamed in pleasure. Shadow was still more confused about what was wrong instead of the sex, even though on his part it did feel quite great, also. Instead of giving up, she continued on. Her moans grew louder and higher, and Shadow could hardly breathe. Yet he still couldn't figure out why him. She needed help. Bad. Once again the serum entered her body system, and she let out another long moan. She got up of and lay next to him. They were both breathing heavily. Rouge grabbed the light remote on the arm and shut all the lights down. She wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck and dug her nose into his neck fur. "Oh… Shadow…" Shadow stared at the ceiling.

'What the hell is wrong?' he thought to himself. 'She really needs to see someone. Or… maybe all she wants to see... is me…' Shadow looked at her. "Rouge? Really, what is wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Rouge scooted closer to him.

"Because, Shadow. I love you. And without you, I'd be dead right now. There's nothing out there for me." Shadow sighed.

"Your jewels." Rouge kissed him on the neck.

"My jewels are old now… I've got almost every large gem in the planet… theres none left of interest…. I'm telling you, Shadow… if it weren't for you I'd have been ash a long time ago…" It hit him. Like a fucking train.

"You were thinking suicide?" Rouge licked him.

"If you weren't here…." She curled her wings around them both, embracing them. Shadow was in disbeleif.

"But… Rouge… Why? Why kill yourself?"

"I had nothing! No one! Then you came and it… all went… away…" She fell asleep right there. Shadow though long and hard about the situation.

'And it looks like the only way to get it out of her is to do things her way…" He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He kissed her on the forehead and continued to examine this horrible situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, Sunday was my b-day. Whoopidy fuckin doo. I don't like parties. Anyway, chapter 2.

* * *

As Rouge woke with a slight groan, Shadow was in the kitchen making pancakes. Rouge rubbed her eyes and looked around, then realizing where she was and why, she smiled. "Hey, Shadow. You're up?" Shadow turned to her, her upper layer completely exposed. He looked at her breasts and smiled. He then turned to the pancakes again.

"Yep. And I see you are too." Rouge looked at her own breasts. She pushed them together once and stood up. She walked over to the big red chair by the bookshelf and put her shirt on. She then walked over to Shadow, putting her arms around him.

"I had fun last night, Shade man." She looked at him seductively. 'So, she obviously liked it. Ok.' Shadow sighed.

"Me too. It was confusing, and almost hopeless, but it made my day better." Shadow put the last two pancakes on a large plate. Rouge let off of him as he put some on a plate for him. "You want some?" Rouge looked at them, still smiling.

"If it doesn't bother you." Shadow looked at her in his usual scary and somewhat intimidating way.

"Dammit, Rouge, you know I don't care." Rouge laughed.

"Sorry about that. Ok, yes." Shadow put the fluffiest he saw on a plate for her. He was hoping to get something out of her as of why she was acting so funny. She played with her hair as he got her the plate and syrup. She took it and sat down on the floor. Shadow, noticing this, was somewhat mad.

"Rouge, get up here." Rouge shook her head.

"I feel like sitting on the floor." Shadow rolled his eyes and dropped his fork on his plate.

"Dammit, girl, do you want me to shove my foot on you breakfast or are you going to obey me and get the hell up here?" Rouge looked at him as if to say 'watch it, you fucking smart ass'.

"I am _sitting _on the _floor_." Shadow, unimpressed with the look, set his plate down and stood up from the couch. Rouge stared at him, confused. He walked up to her, removed her plate from her hands, and started tickling her. She laughed and rolled as the tickling got more vigorous. "OK! OK! I'M GETTING UP!" Shadow stood up and walked back to the couch, keeping a straight face this whole time. Rouge followed and hit him in the shoulder. He winced a little in pain. "That tickled. So I hit you." Shadow looked at her with his usual clueless look as he turned to get his plate. Rouge swallowed a bite of pancake. "You'll do anything to get a girl on a couch with you, won't you, dear?" Shadow immediately dropped his plate onto his lap, annoyed.

"On the floor, now." He pointed to her previous spot. This nearly killed her.

"HAHAHAHA!" Shadow watched as she nearly spit out the pancake she had in her mouth; she obviously though he was joking.

"Whatever." He finished his plate and put it in the kitchen. He then grabbed a Pepsi and walked over to his handgun, which was on the counter. Rouge saw it and remembered now.

"Oh, right! We have work!" Shadow set the gun back down and nodded.

"That's right." He bent back and groaned as he stretched. "Dammit Rouge, ever since you dragged me into the damn S.D.A.G, I've had to get up early.

"Well, you need to do more than reminisce on memories." Shadow shook his head and walked over to the computer. S.D.A.G stands for the Stealth Detective Agency of the Government. Rouge had originally worked for it, and because she found Shadow, said some things about him, got him mixed with the Gov't, and made him agree to working with her. He was very displeased, but kind of enjoys being not seen from stealth missions, though not letting anyone know. Rouge finished her plate and put it in the sink. Shadow looked at her as he packed a small back pack full of Pepsi, a box of ammo, a small bottle of cranberry juice, a pocket knife, and his gun, which barely all fit. They weren't allowed to bring their own weapons, but there were two things that let him get away with it. One, Tails made a plastic out coating that prevented the detectors to reach the metal, therefore it gets through. Two, Shadow is good friends with one of the guards at the machines, and he lets him through. Rouge slipped on her boots and opened the door. "I've got everything, I brought it last night." She went outside and opened Shadow's laundry room window. He reached in and got a bag full of small items in it. Shadow noticed the window close and went outside to see what was going on. He saw Rouge with the bag and asked what was going on. "Oh. I got my stuff for work." Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you just bring it in?" Rouge shrugged. Shadow rolled his eyes. He walked in to get his bag and then walked to his car. His car is a really nice one, the Acura RSX Turbo II. Custom Made. "You're coming?" Rouge smiled.

"Yeah." She walked over and got in, Shadow smiling at her all the way. He got in and started the car. He usually just ran, but Rouge isn't fast enough. He turned on the CD player, where he had a mix of hard rock in. When he turned it on, it was in the middle of the first verse of Lamb of God's 'A Devil In God's Country'. He pulled out of the driveway and speeded towards the nearest 4 way. He bobbed his head sort of violently with every beat of the song. When he got to the corner, he turned left. Rouge was confused. "What? Why'd you go left? The Station Square Government office is that way!" Shadow looked at her annoyed.

"I'm good like that." She leaned her head on him. He decided to deep her there, as much as it annoyed him. But if he rejected in his usual rude manner, she'd jump out or shoot herself or something. 'Dammit… this girl is gonna be a problem…' Shadow came to a long road and turned off into a field. There were tire marks for as far as the eye could see. He stopped. Rouge was confused.

"What? What's going on?" Shadow turned to her and pulled her seat belt on, then doing the same to himself. He smiled evilly at her.

"Hold the fuck on." He immediately peeled out and quickly approached 130 miles an hour. Rouge held onto his arm, which bothered him beyond belief, but he still had control of the wheel. About five minutes later, he came towards a small side road at 258 miles an hour. "Here's where we head back to the city." Rouge held on as he turned the car and pulled the brakes, damn near causing her to fly out the window. She regained her breath and looked at him seductively. (this will happen a lot) She bent over and unzipped his pants. Shadow, noticing this, was pissed. "DAMMIT WOMAN! I'M TRYING TO FUCKING DRIVE!" Rouge looked up.

"Oh, get over it." Shadow held on and flinched as she started in with her sexual desires. Shadow looked down and closed his eyes.

'Dammit… I give up… I'm going to be her sex slave… but then again, that isn't bad, huh? DAMMIT SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! You have got to fix this damn woman…. Fast.'

* * *

Shadow... Shadow... shakes his head tsk tsk... good luck with that. lucky bastard (lol). 


	3. Chapter 3

I just realized that it's gonna be a while before it gets to the ending, and it might get confusing. I forgot to say in the first chapter that the rest of Team ShaDuxX is on vacation (or so it seems). (Team ShaDuxX is Shadow, Yuri Lakive, and Kamex)

* * *

-/EXIT LIGHT! ENTER NIGHT! Take my hand… we're off to never never land!\- Shadow was listening to metal music on his computer with his arms folded and legs on his desk, headbanging to the beat. His office was kinda quiet today besides the music and the occasional Rouge visiting when she wasn't busy doing other things, which was barely today. -/CRADLE SIN! EXIT LIGHT!\- 'Enter Sandman' played on as Shadow stood from his desk and walked over to a file cabinet he had. He opened the top drawer and withdrew a red floppy disk from a pile of different colored ones in the back of the cabinet. He closed it and sat back down. He flicked the disk in the drive and opened a document screen, which contained the contents on the disk; it was empty. Like he wanted. He closed the document screen and opened a notepad he started typing. He typed a few paragraphs and opened his mailbox. He opened a new message and copy/pasted the document. He then stopped to think.

'Why didn't I type it in the message screen? Ah, fuck it.' He went to the bottom of the page and his name. He then went to the 'To:' section and typed and sent it. Just then Rouge walked in and he quickly exited the notepad.

-/And I'll start a war with, and I'll start a war with, and I'll start a war with this fucking emotion!\- Shadow turned the music down and turned to Rouge.

"Hey, Rouge." Rouge walked over to him and sat on his lap. He was a bit annoyed at how sudden this was.

"Hi Shade man." She kissed him on the cheek softly. "You know, I'm surprised you haven't gotten called out of your office today." Shadow shrugged.

"Nothing's been going on. In fact, they're probably gonna close the offices any minute now…" They both looked to the door and stared until the head, Mr. Scathe, entered. He looked at Shadow and waved.

"You're dismissed, Shadow. If we get a call, though, we'll give you details at home and you can take it from there." He then noticed Rouge on his lap. He stared for a minute and then smiled and exited. "Stay protected!" he shouted after them. Shadow was now thrown into a fit of rage.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS PROTECTION! WE'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING!" Rouge then tapped him and smiled seductively. He cleared his throat. "Oh, yea… sorry bouts that." His new email indication chimed, grabbing their attention. 'From: Vector'. Shadow was surprised. 'Damn! He must have been on looking for emails…' Rouge stood up.

"Don't worry. I'm going to gather my things anyway." She stroked his quills and walked out. Shadow opened the email.

_Shadow! You emailed me! That's a change. Anyway, about Rouge. I agree,_

_it might be over losing Knuckles. But still, she said she got over that a_

_long time ago! You sure something she's keeping secret is bothering her? You_

_might try talking to her and getting something out, but she is hard to talk to, like we've learned. And the sudden intercourse… something **is **wrong. I don't know what to tell you. Just go along with her and pick up clues. That's all I can do, it's out of my reach. Oh, yea, haha! And that little thing you mentioned about that e-card? That was just to piss you off. Well, Charmy's pissing Es off. I gotta go. Later._

Shadow cringed. 'You did a good job of it.' He closed the mailbox and started typing. When Rouge entered again, he saved it to the disk and closed it. He then picked up his small bag, the disk, and his open Pepsi. Rouge crossed her arms.

"Am I going with you again?" Shadow nodded.

"Home or my place?" Rouge thought for a minute, then smiled.

"Let's try your place again." Shadow blushed. He thought about the possibility she was going to 'rape' him again, then decided that it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

'But, if I act like I enjoy it like she does, she'll get wrong impressions… damn I'm in a mix…' Rouge tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the door. "Oh, yeah. Let's go." Shadow shut the door behind them, but told Rouge to wait there. She agreed and walked over to Damon, who was about the only decent person here. He got his attention and looked at him seriously. "Damon, if you were getting supposedly 'raped' by a girl that seemed to never be of any sexual sentences, what would you do?" Damon laughed and looked at him.

"And who would that be, Shadow?" just then Rouge called Shadow's name and told him to hurry up. Damon looked at Shadow. "Oh. How come you get to fuck the bat girl?" Shadow was pissed.

"Because I'm a hedgehog. She came to me, anyway." Damon frowned.

"Oh. Well I'd take it like a man and enjoy every bit of it." With that, Damon left, and Shadow went back over to Rouge. She grabbed his arm and they proceeded out the door. They entered the car and Meshuggah was playing, but he changed it to Static-X's 'Dirthouse'. Rouge seemed to enjoy the beat. This confused Shadow.

"Um… I thought you liked that pop shit, like, Green Day." Rouge darted her eyes to him.

"Green Day sucks. I like metal." Shadow stared at her.

'My, this girl is fucking going through something… like another, evil side of puberty!' He looked deeply at her. "Is it that damn echidna-breath?" Rouge looked at him.

"Knuckles? What about him?" Shadow pointed to her head.

"You're acting weird… are you depressed?" Rouge folded her arms and gave him a death stare.

"I've moved on from that! I told you you're the only one here who cares." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"You're still being weird…" Rouge smacked him.

"Oh really?" Shadow was pissed.

"SLAP ME AGAIN I'LL SMACK YOUR FACE TO HELL!" Rouge contested his threat, smacking him in the face again. Shadow grabbed her arm and drew back to hit her. But staring into her angry eyes, he saw a side of her never before present. A warm feeling came over him. Rouge grew impatient.

"C'mon! Smack me! I feel like kicking ass anyway." Shadow pulled back off her, still staring.

"I… think I love you…" Rouge looked surprised and utterly shocked.

"Wh- what?" Shadow shook his head.

"N-nothing! I said nothing!" He then turned back to the road. Rouge looked at him, once again, seductively.

"Oh, so the mysterious, might Shadow has a heart after all?" Shadow immediately saw he wouldn't win.

"I guess… I do." Rouge smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, as she watched him drive towards home.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is extremely short and off subject. I'm surprised at how this story has gotten as many hits as it does, because I thought this would suck. I'm also surprised at how good its going. Thankies for reviews.

**Shadrougeforever-** Yeah, I guess he has.

**ShadXrouge4EVA- **Yeah I know, it's just a fic. And Green Day kicks ass.

**Shadow of Miracles- **silenceJeez you like it that much?

**Reneeluvskish- **The writing will continue.

Rouge let out one final moan as she rolled over next to Shadow, who was breathing heavily. He closed his eyes and thought. 'I hope she's done… this is going to be a daily routine…' Rouge sat on the edge of the bed, smiling at him. He looked at her, then stood up to put his jeans back on. Once he did so, he walked over to her and sat down by her as she put her shirt back on. He stared ahead and spoke his thoughts aloud. "I wonder what the kid will look like." Rouge gasped and stared at him.

"We… we're gonna have a kid?" Shadow looked at her.

"Something wrong?" Rouge smiled.

"I thought you wouldn't want to have a kid!" Shadow blushed and shrugged.

"It wouldn't be so bad…" Rouge put her head on his shoulder.

"Imagine… a few more Shadows running around and always hiding is all we need." Shadow smiled just a very little.

"And little white bats flying everywhere… there might not be any jewels left on Mobius that _isn't _in my house." Rouge laughed and walked out of the room. Shadow followed and turned to the front door, where he heard a knock a few seconds earlier. He opened the door to reveal Team Restlex, all jumping back and forth as usual. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Shadow!" Shadow glared at them.

"What do _you_ guys want?" he asked with just a little bit of 'I'm pissed' added. Liartra did a backflip.

"Can we use your computer?" he said as he did another flip. Shadow folded his arms.

"What for?" Madrix jumped on Squire, who had fell.

"We need to check ticket prices for Hitail and us. Tails and Ynaffit aren't home, so we can't use theirs." Shadow just realized the fact that they had found his house. _ Found _his _house. _His house, since it was hidden very well in the middle of nowhere, was never visited. No one but Rouge knew where he lived.

"HOW IN THE _HELL_ DID YOU GUYS KNOW WHERE I LIVE?" Liartra stopped jumping.

"I don't know. We were running around looking for Tails and Ynaffit when we ended up way out here, and I thought it might look like somewhere you'd go." Shadow, now pissed, walked inside.

"Fine. Make it quick. And settle your MDX asses down before you step foot in my room." Liartra, Madrix, and Squire immediately stopped moving and walked in the house. Squire noticed Rouge, who was eating an orange. He smiled villainously.

"I think someone's got a girlfriend!" he said as he pointed to Shadow. Shadow looked at him with a deathly look from where he now sat (which was on the couch), that made Squire immediately shut up and zip into Shadow's room. He looked up at Rouge, who was staring at the radio. Shadow looked at his large stereo set by the TV and frowned.

"Let me guess. You wanna hear some Kelly Clarkson. Those damn earthlings have the dumbest music." Rouge frowned.

"No, I don't. And you forget, some of your bands are from there, anyway." Shadow glared at her.

"That's because the ones _I_ listen to are the only _smart_ ones on the whole damn planet!" Rouge shook her head.

"You've never even been to that planet. Besides, the Australians and Bloodhound Gang said it isn't worth visiting anyway. They have no desire to go back." Shadow just looked at her. She threw the orange peel in the sink and pointed to the radio.

"Put some of that metal shit in." Shadow looked at her, confused.

"What?" Rouge rolled her eyes and started walking towards the stereo.

"Never fucking mind. I'll do it." She started shuffling through his CD case. She came upon a CD that read 'S.O.A.D and As I Lay Dying Mix'. She took it out and put it in, and it started playing. Shadow bobbed his head and nodded to the beat, mouthing the words. Rouge looked at him. "What's the name of this band?" Shadow looked at her with one eye, the other one shut.

"System Of A Down. And just for the record, the song is Needles." Rouge nodded and hopped up on the couch. Team Restlex came out of Shadow's room, jumping to the beat of S.O.A.D. Shadow looked at them.

"That was hellbound fast, boys." Liartra opened the door.

"Yep. Figures you'd have Static-X's home page as your own." Shadow smiled.

"Damn straight, Trap." Liartra waved and ran outside, the other two following. Shadow now realized what had happened. "Wait, tickets to see Static-X? But the band is from Earth! How in the hell are they gonna see Static-X play?" Rouge shrugged.

"Because, Shadow. Didn't you hear the news?" Shadow and Rouge nearly jumped through the roof in surprise. They looked in the corner of the room where Thystan stood, arms folded, shoulder on the wall. Shadow looked at him, wide eyed.

"HOW IN THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Shadow yelled as he stood up. Thystan laughed.

"You didn't hear me open the door?" Shadow shook his head in fury. But for some reason, he didn't care. Why though? He always cares if someone enters without knocking. He seemed to have no problem with Thystan doing so, though.

"You came through _that_ door?" Rouge asked as she pointed to the front door. Thystan nodded.

"The only door here." Shadow looked at Thystan.

"How did you know where I live? What news?" Thystan looked at Shadow.

"I know things. And you didn't hear? Jimmy Pop wanted to go back to Earth to gather some friends and other bands, so Tails finished a Warp Contractor to warp him back to a certain point on Earth. He's been working on it for ten years, but he discontinued it a few years ago." Shadow looked out the window.

"He started up again because he now had a reason to?" Thystan looked around the room.

"Yep. Now Static-X somehow heard about the machine and decided to secretly come to Mobius to see what the other humans are like and do a concert at Metropolis in a few months." Shadow smiled.

"What now, bitches." Thystan laughed and walked to the door.

"See ya, Shad." Shadow looked at him.

"Later." Rouge walked up to Shadow and put her hands around his neck.

"Now alone time kicks in." Shadow frowned.

"Didn't we already have that?" Rouge kissed him.

"Yes. But mitosis is a pleasurable thing." Shadow looked her up and down. She pushed him on the couch. He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it is."


	5. Chapter 5

Ok. The long awaited next chapter. Sry, I'm working on three stories at once. Haha, I keep getting new ideas. If this has been a problem let me know. If I haven't already said, FLAMES ACCEPTED. I'm actually looking forward to hearing the bad sides of this story. If you like it, thanks. If you don't, thanks. I could care less if you do or don't. I just like the fact you give me your opinions, good or bad. And I just realized Shadow will be way out of character. And after this chapter, do you think I mention too much music?

* * *

Shadow was drinking a Pepsi when his cell phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the name. He flipped the phone open. "You ready?"

"Yeah. I'll be at the main entrance." Shadow nodded and hung up the phone after Rouge said bye. He shoved the phone in the pocket of his jeans and headed out the door. He opened the car door and wiped his seat off before sitting down. Just a habit. When he turned the car on the CD player started playing New Found Glory's 'My Friends Over You' from where it had last been shut off, which was about the end of the song. Shadow was in no mood for punk, so he took the CD out and put in the Mushroomhead and Rage Against The Machine mix that was placed in the slot under the CD player. He turned it to 'Sun Doesn't Rise' and pulled quickly out of the driveway. He changed gears and took off down the road to the mall, where Rouge was. She insisted that he not stay, for she had a surprise for him, but with the way she was acting he thought she might kill someone. Just today as Shadow kissed her, he bothered to notice a fading cut on the side of her neck. This surprised the hell out of Shadow until he realized she was suicidal before this whole deal. So many thoughts passed through his mind at this point that it seemed he thought too much.

'Why… what happened that made _her_ life so miserable? What ever went on to make her get so suicidal… and more yet, horny?' he thought to himself.

_-'I can't feel my faith can't recall my crime I think I sealed my fate along the way I may have lost my mind I guess we're all, damaged in our own way alone in our own way distant headlights, desolate highway'-_

The song played on as Shadow still further thought. 'She has no bad past… unless that echidna did something… but no, echidna breath isn't that kind of guy… so what the fuck? Does she just love me that damn much? Or going through her period… you know what? Who cares. I'll figure it out. But what in THE HELL…' As Shadow started to re-think what could possibly happen, he put his turn signal on and slowed down. The driver behind him honked, for Shadow was going pretty slow and had a decent 100 yards to the turn. Shadow finally started to turn and flipped the driver off. 'You stupid fucker…' he thought as he sped way back up.

(To make a long story short, we're going to skip the part where he drives through town and getting straight to the mall scene.)

Shadow pulled up into the very large parking area of the mall and drove around aimlessly until he figured out that he had in fact, for the first time, come here for a reason. He drove once again up and down each lane, one by one. Seeing nowhere to park anywhere in the first three rows, he damn near gave up. "God dammit, there are WAY TOO MANY DAMN PEOPLE ON THIS PLANET!" He was pissed. "Fuck, am I pissed!" Then he remembered something very useful. He opened the glove box and moved his gun to find a handicap parking sign in it. He grinned and pulled it out, hanging it on the rear view mirror. He then drove once again around to the front of the building, passing a few people on the way. He pulled into the almost filled handicap section and waited for Rouge, who started walking from the entrance to the car. She smiled and kissed him after she put her five sacks in the backseat. She fluffed her hair and reached into one of the bags as Shadow pulled out of the parking lot and started home. He looked at her putting a necklace with a large pendant on. He raised his left eyebrow. "What is that?" Rouge smiled.

"A necklace, dumbass." Shadow rolled his eyes, annoyed with her playfulness.

"Of what?" Rouge showed him the pendant, which had the KoRn logo hanging from the chain. Shadow thought about why she had bought this all the way home, while she rambled on about who all she had seen, some of her clothes, and how she couldn't wait until she got horny again. This statement made Shadow both confused and excited. He's just the most confused little bitch, huh? He's just clueless, he don't know what to think. He's Shadow. He's good like that. Anyway, when they pulled in the driveway, he helped her carry the stuff inside. He didn't bother to look in the bags. When they got inside, Rouge grabbed a few sacks and ran into Shadow's room.

"I'll be out in a minute." Shadow sat on the couch. After a few minutes, he decided to listen to some music. He started flipping through his CD case. He passes Chevelle, Dokken, Dope, Static-X, S.O.A.D, Disturbed, Korn, As I Lay Dying, Bullet For My Valentine, Coheed and Cambria, Drowning Pool, Faith No More, Kittie, Mushroomhead, Powerman 5000, Rob Zombie, Van Halen, Tool, Rage Against The Machine, and about 10 other metal bands. Name it off, Shadow's got it. And a 5-track Julien-K and Crush 40 CD. The songs made him feel sort of proud of himself.

(The tracks are This Machine, Never Turn Back, Can You Feel The Sunshine, Waking Up, and Chosen One. LOL!)

One of the tracks wasn't either band, but it was still good. Shadow couldn't decide which CD he wanted. He flipped through the book again, just angering him more. He finally just played his Drowning Pool and A Perfect Circle mix. He turned it to 'Judith' and waited for Rouge. After a long while, Shadow got pissed.

"HURRY THE HELL UP IN THERE!" Rouge screamed 'Fuck you!' and came out a few minutes later. She put her hand on her hips and switched her weight.

"What do you think, Shade man?" Shadow looked toward her. He saw Rouge and nearly shit himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok now… I see a huge road block after this chapter, and there are cinder blocks instead of bricks… this story might have even hit a dead end. And I'm still concerned over whether I include too much music or not. Thanks for reviews! But if I do get to the ending, the ending is stupid/surprising/funny.

* * *

Shadow stared at Rouge, with his normal devious look, but he was actually flipping out more than he would ever even think to show. He swallowed and kept staring. Rouge had completely changed clothes, which is why Shadow was about ready to explode in the first place. She smoothed her shirt out, impressed with herself. "What do you think, Shadow?" Shadow looked now at her shoes. They were a pair of black boots without the heart and darker, and looking further still he noticed black jeans with chains hanging from every point, a KoRn T-shirt, a pierced lip, new skull earrings, black eye shadow, and her back hair was dyed black. Shadow smiled a half-fake smile.

"I think it's kind of neat." She smiled and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. Shadow followed and noticed while doing so that the jeans were baggy. He thought to himself. 'Damn, she's all fucking gothic now! If this is temporary, say, three months, I'm happy! But, forever…' He grabbed a Pepsi out of the fridge and grabbed Rouge's hand. She turned to him and smiled. "Rouge… did you do all of this just to impress me?" Rouge frowned.

"What? How-"

"It's nothing. I just wanted to know…" He paused and grunted at himself. "Rouge you've been acting seriously weird lately. I don't know what's going on, but it's really starting to confuse me. Not that it hasn't already, but yeah. I just want to know what's wrong. If that echidna did something to you…" Rouge flinched.

"Kn... Knuckles? No, he didn't do anything!" Shadow just stared at her. This intimidated her very badly. She backed away. "Stop looking at me like that! He didn't… do anything, I promise!" Shadow tried to make some other facial expression than his own, but just ended up pissing himself off. He walked back up to Rouge with a look of deep concern. He stared into her eyes and could see in them a look of anger, depression, and confusion. He could tell something was wrong. She put her arm around his back. "But either way, nothing would change the way I feel about you, Shadow." Shadow knew what was coming. Before she could kiss him, he spoke.

"Ok. I'm pretty worn out. I'm going to rest before we do it again." Rouge frowned.

'Dammit...' she thought to herself. She just smiled and kissed him. When they were done, she walked into his bedroom and sat down at his computer. He smiled and walked outside.

'Yeah, rest. I guess she's going to let me settle down.' He decided that now would be a good time to start wearing himself out. Yep. Truth is, he didn't exactly enjoy the constant and sudden sex. It's not like Rouge. Not at all. And he wanted to know why. But he decided he wasn't going to get anything out of just whining at himself, so he took off running. "Damn… I'm hungry."

- - - - - -

Shadow approached his house, still not worn out. "Fucking ability to run for hours without needing rest…" he said, disappointed at the fact he could last several hours running. He approached the door. "I'm still hungry." He opened the door and heard what sounded like sniveling, except through the teeth. (You know, that sound you make when you breathe in after getting hurt?) He, confused, walked into his bedroom. No sign of Rouge, but the sound was louder. "Rouge? Rouge?" He heard another loud snivel, then her voice.

"I-I'm in here!" Shadow walked into his bathroom and nearly died.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Rouge was there, a knife in hand, blood all over his sink. Rouge took another swift slash of the knife and made another cut in her wrist. Yet, of all the blood, she wasn't crying. She just made that noise. She saw Shadow and smiled.

"I… like it…" Shadow looked terrifyingly at the knife, then at all the blood in the sink.

"LIKE WHAT?" she held the knife out.

"The pain…" Shadow knocked the knife out of her hand and grabbed her by the forearms. He pulled her out of the room. She threw a fit. He threw her on the bed and damn near punched her face in. He didn't hit her, though.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Rouge turned her head and folded her arms, angry at Shadow for interrupting her 'peace'. Shadow's mind was more than racing. He didn't know what to think.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, Spring Break is over and I'm back in business. I went through this phase on Saturday that gave me terrible urges to read ShadAmy fics, due to the fact I like them too. ShadRouge and ShadAmy rank the same, so neither takes the coke. But, I'm writing IN a writers block, and I'm still sticking to the original plot, so nothing will change. (Unless Elektrik Shadow says something that I feel like adding.) AND ABOUT ROUGE'S SUDDEN CHANGE! It seems a few people wanna peel my skin off for cutting herself. I don't mean any harm or offense to anyone, but all I can think of is deal with it. For now. No, Rouge is nuts, so she doesn't keep it up the whole story. And an issue you might have with this story is I'm making Rouge a slut on purpose, giving her a bad name. Once again, Rouge is nuts. What comes out comes out. She's not a slut in this story, but it's a part of not being able to control her feelings, like her cutting herself just for the adrenaline. Shadow, if you can't tell, doesn't exactly approve of this behavior, due to he's not used to people around, or used to this kind of situation. And, once again, this story has changed its length. By the time it's done, you'll be bored with it, so bring a soft, fluffy pillow. Or remove the story from your favorites list and read shadrougeforever's fics (recommended). I talk a lot don't I? I need a chat box in my reviews page.

The past few days were clouded in question. Shadow had no idea whether he loved Rouge or not. After all, he was having a jolly good time until she showed up, and even thought its sex, it didn't feel right. I mean, c'mon, he a guy, and men like sex. But this was unnecessary. Every time, it was just out of nowhere. I need a Pepsi. Anyway, Shadow was standing with his head against the wall, mentally stabbing himself in the face. 'What in the HELL is going on with this bat?' he thought to himself. Shadow was feeling way out of character, which he is. Normally he wouldn't care what happens. He didn't even know why he cared now. But he had this little incident with Rouge to worry about at the moment, so he blew the excess off. Rouge sat on the floor, licking the blood off of her lower arms and wrists. She had several cuts, and seemed totally unbothered by it all. Shadow, however, was about to lose his mind. Rouge stopped licking and looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

* * *

"You know, just forget me. I'm fine. I wanted that. Shit, can I do something I want for a while?" Shadow whipped around and stared at her with ferocity. This pissed him off to the nearest extreme.

"YOU'VE _FUCKED_ ME WHENEVER YOU WANTED WITHOUT MY RESENT AND BASICALLY CONTROL MY SEX LIFE! AND YOU'RE NOT HAPPY?" Shadow's mind raced with sexual images of which he wished he could at least fade to grey just a bit. Rouge looked up and smiled a little.

"Well yea, good times. Good to know I lost my virginity AND my blood here." Shadow's eyes burned with fire as he took off his sunglasses and his jeans and got in bed with his boxers on.

"I'm going to _fucking _bed." Rouge looked up at the bed, half confused, half worried. She surprisingly wasn't too excited.

"Why? It's five in the aftern-"

"Goodnight Rouge." Rouge stared at the bed for a minute, then wiped her arms on her black jeans. Her cuts were visible, but she really didn't give a fuck. Like she ever would. She took her boots off and lay in bed next to him. She flashed her eyes at a fast rate, and then stopped.

"You don't talk much." Shadow just stayed still.

"No shit?" he said cockily. Rouge breathed out hard.

"I'm just saying, you need to-"

"Talk more? Be Freindly?Listen to people bitch? Respond to the bitching? Fuck no. Goodnight." He pulled the covers towards his shoulders a little more. Rouge shook her head.

"Chill out, son. Your temper is more than your worth." Shadow once again laid there. She laughed and put her arm around him. "You know, you are so _sexy_ when you're pissed." Shadow turned his head towards the ceiling just a little and stood up and walked over to the door.

"Yeah. And that's why God made couches." Rouge looked at him questioningly.

"What?" Shadow used his speed and was back in an instant. He started messing with the door handle. Rouge looked on is a confused state. Once he was done messing with it, it was Completely off. Then he put the handle back on Rouge's side, then used super speed to put the rest back on. went on the opposite side of it and shut it. Then, he used his speed and put the handle back on. Rouge just looked on. "What in the hell are you doing?" Shadow threw the screwdriver in the kitchen and grabbed the handle.

"Going to sleep." He slammed the door and Rouge heard a jingle. She got up and walked to the door. She turned the knob, but it wouldn't move. She looked at it funny as she continued to jiggle it. She then noticed the lock was gone. She jiggled it one more time, then turned back to the bed, smiling.

"You are _really _sexy when you're pissed." She climbed into bed and noticed his computer. She cocked her head, then, in interest, headed for it. She moved the mouse so that the screensaver went away. Just then, her phone rang. She rolled her eyes and picked it up.

"Rouge?"

"What?" It was Amy on the phone.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Rouge smiled.

"I'm locked in Shadow's room. He won't let me out." Amy gasped.

"He WHAT?" Rouge laughed.

"Calm down, Amy. He was going to bed, but I obviously annoyed him. He turned the handle around and locked me in. I think he said something about a couch." Amy sighed.

"Oh. Ok. Wait…. What are you doing at Shadow's?" Rouge swooshed her hair.

"Visiting."

"You've been doing that for two days. Why are you staying so long?" Rouge frowned.

"What the hell do you want?" Amy said something under her breath, like 'oh, shit I forgot.'

"Ahh. Yes, that. Well, there is a Static-X concert, and the boys want to go. But everyone here can't go with them." Rouge stopped her.

"I'll go."

"But you don't like metal!"

"I like metal. Yes, I do. Me and Shadow will go." Amy giggled.

"Ok. Have fun."

"Tsk. With Team Restlex? Oh, yes. Fun." They both laughed and hung up. Rouge went over to the bed and smiled. "Oh, will Shadow be pissed…"


	8. Chapter 8

Just to let you know, when Shadow flashes the synthetic Chaos Emerald, it doesn't mean he needs it to use Chaos Control. I'll explain in my profile later today, along with a character explanation for every character.

* * *

Shadow woke in the morning to the sound of 'I Am (All of Me)'. He stretched and turned the music up using a remote he had by him on the floor. He immediately went to get a Pepsi and sat down on the couch. He looked at his door, now remembering Rouge was still locked in there. He cringed and rolled his eyes at the fact he had to get up once again. He then stopped halfway between sitting and standing and sat back down. He wandered what she did while he was sleeping, but quickly decided he didn't, at the moment, want to know. He nodded his head to the callout hook of the music.

_-Go ahead and try to see through me, do it if you can._-

He took a drink of his Pepsi and leaned his head back. The sun shone into his living room from the five windows he had, despite the fact he didn't like them. He stood up and walked over to his bedroom door, very quietly unlocking it and opening it. Rouge was passed out on the bed, without any blankets or sheets, just her clothes. Shadow smirked. 'Doesn't she usually sleep naked?' He laughed to himself at his half-witted joke and walked over to the computer. Whilst doing so, he opened the window to le left of his desk, just in case Rouge wanted out. He reached around back and pulled a CD sized hatchet open. He reached inside and grabbed his synthetic Chaos Emerald, closing the hatchet after. He quietly walked out of the room, shut the door, and locked it. He looked at the synthetic grey Chaos Emerald in his hand. He smiled at it and took a drink of his Pepsi. "CHAOS CONTROL!" And with that, he was gone.

- - - - - -

Thystan walked into Sonic's living room with a Pepsi in his hand (yes, I do like Pepsi, and so do Shadow, Thystan, and two others of mine). Sonic was out running. Of course. Thystan didn't feel like running, he felt like thinking. He turned off his Mushroomhead CD and leaned up against the wall. He started to think. 'Shit, if I'm going to figure out who I am… I need to start figuring.' He looked out the window, where Hitail and Tails were playing some sort of game similar to Whip Thy Neighbor (Copyright Elektrik Shadow). He looked at his Pepsi. 'Aww, fuck it. It's kinda nice here anyway.' He took a drink.

"Thinking hard, bro?" Thystan calmly looked over to him.

"Shadow." Shadow nodded. Thystan crossed his arms. "Rouge too much for ya?" Shadow smiled a little.

"Its getting that way." He took a drink of his Pepsi. Thystan noticed Shadow's Pepsi as this happened. He laughed at Shadow's remark and the fact that almost every time they saw each other, they both had a drink. Shadow looked over at him. "You said something about Tails and a few others going to… Ert?" Thystan laughed.

"You mean Earth?" Shadow rolled his eyes and flipped Thystan off. Thystan chuckled. "Yeah, they're already back. See? There's Tails now." Thystan pointed out the window.

"And you said they were bringing back Static-X?" Thystan nodded.

"Yeah, concert's tomorrow. You going?" Shadow smiled.

"I have 'backstage passes'." He threw his Chaos Emerald up. Thystan took a drink of his Pepsi.

"I do too." He thumbed the direction of Amethyst Island. The thought of Amethyst Island made Shadow think of Sora, which made his think about Knuckles.

'_That bastard_.' He looked to Thystan. "Do you ever miss that damn echidna?" Thystan looked out of the corner of his eyes at Shadow.

"You mean Knuckles?" Shadow nodded. Thystan shrugged.

"He was alright." Shadow rolled his eyes. Thystan wiped his mouth. "But something tells me he's not exactly gone…" Shadow looked at him fiercely.

"What are you talking about." Thystan looked to him, totally focused.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Shadow now became pissed, for he didn't exactly like Knuckles.

"WHAT IN THE HELL! I MEAN IS HE DEAD OR ALIVE!" Thystan shrugged.

"I get the feeling that he isn't dead, but his body is buried on Emerald Island…" Shadow shook his head and drank his Pepsi down. He then pointed to the door.

"Wanna run?" Thystan finished his Pepsi and set it on the windowsill.

"As a matter of fact, now I do. But first, I'm going to check up on Manic and Sora." Shadow smirked and walked towards the door, Thystan following.

- - - - - -

Rouge continued to fly back to her apartment in Angel City. She looked down over the jungle that she was flying over. She was still confused over how the window in Shadow's room was open. Let alone, why it was so big, when Shadow likes confinement. She looked around. "This morning is beautiful!" She looked at the sun reflecting off the trees and palms at just the right angle before looking at her watch. It read '1:23'. She rolled her eyes. "Afternoon, morning, what the fuck ever." She continued to fly when about two minutes later she spotted two streaks on top of the trees. One was black, and one was green. The black one continued right under her, whilst the green one stopped the running and jumped off onto the ground. She barely got a glimpse of it. "Thystan. And Shadow." She looked behind her at the black streak now almost out of sight behind her. Just then, it sped into the air. It shot at her and knocked her out of flying. She started to descend, with a hand holding her hand. She looked up and saw Shadow.

"Where are you going?" Rouge frowned.

"To my apartment." Shadow smiled.

"Ok. Later then." He let go, rolled into a ball, and shot in the direction he had previously been going. Rouge started flying.

"AND DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" She rubbed her thigh. "Damn spin dash…"

About twenty minutes later she arrived at her block. She landed at the corner and looked down the busy street. She glanced at her apartment building, then to her balcony. She noticed that the vent on the side of the building was open. She smiled and walked about ten steps to her apartment. She climbed the stairs and unlocked the door, therefore concluding she entered her apartment. God, I say apartment too much, huh? She looked at the space which hadn't been occupied for a few days to find Cream and Tikal watching TV. She wasn't exactly surprised; for she had told Cream she could come in the 'secret way' any time she wanted. But why Tikal was there, she didn't know, but she wasn't doing anything, so Rouge didn't mind. Cream turned and smiled.

"Hey, Rouge! I hope you don't mind, Tikal showed up looking for you and found me, so she started watching TV with me." Rouge smiled.

"It's ok. What did you want me for, Tikal?" Tikal smiled.

"Nothing. Just wanted to check up." Rouge smiled and nodded. Cream and Tikal then noticed Rouge's sudden changes. Cream gasped and sorta screamed, but Tikal just smiled. "How are you and Shadow doing?" Rouge looked at Tikal, surprised and confused.

"How did you know where I was?" Tikal just giggled.

"Sora is psychic, remember? She just sensed that you were with Shadow." She then frowned. "And I heard about your little problem." Rouge knew what she was talking about. She was about to ask how Tikal knew, but that was a stupid question.

"Yeah…" Rouge frowned and lowered her head. Tikal shook her head.

"It's ok, you don't have to talk about it." Cream frowned and looked sad.

"What? What's wrong, Rouge?" Tikal petted Cream's ear.

"It's nothing, Cream. She's fine." Cream stood up, angry.

"NO! Every time someone says that something is alright, it ends up being all wrong!" Rouge stepped up.

"It's really nothing, Cream. It's just; I haven't been feeling well lately." Cream closed her eyes and nodded.

"Oh. Ok. I hope you get feeling better, Rouge." Rouge walked up to her and hugged her.

"Its ok, Cream." Cream burrowed her face into Rouge's stomach; Cream always felt the most comfort in Rouge. Tikal motioned to Rouge's room. Rouge let go of Cream and walked towards her room as Cream continued her show. Tikal followed and shut the door.

- - - - - -

Shadow stood at his door, shaking hands with Thystan. He smiled and nodded. "You got off easy since I tripped over that branch." Thystan smiled evilly.

"No, you just suck." Shadow smirked.

"We'll see, brother." They nodded and stared smirking for a few seconds, then Thystan used the Shadow Amethyst of Chaos he had borrowed from Emerald Island to Shadow Warp. Shadow looked to the side of the house, over the open plains, then turned and walked into his house. He felt no presence, due to the fact Rouge was gone. He turned on the CD player and changed the CD to Mushroomhead and then went to get a Pepsi. He grabbed it and noticed it was the last one. "DAMMIT!" He stomped his foot at the thought of having to go get more Pepsi. He popped it open anyway and drank it. He then sat down on the couch, thinking of the rest of his team. 'I haven't seen Kamex or Yuri in a while.' He looked next door, where his base was. This was also Kamex and Yuri's home. 'They haven't came over in a while, and they haven't said anything about anything important… and the Chaotix haven't needed us for anything, so I guess it doesn't matter. I'll go over there and talk in a minute.' He then thought to Rouge's problem. He frowned. 'What in the hell… is wrong with that bat!'


	9. Chapter 9

Concert day is coming. I don't know when to reveal whats wrong with Rouge. Either in this chap, or some random chap. Also, If anyone knows the music Hitail sings in this, plz tell me, because its one of the greatest unknown bands ever. (I don't know if they're famous yet, I don't watch TV or radio.) And also, I just had to post something, so yeah. Sry for the shortness.

* * *

Shadow walked into the monitor room of his base to find Yuri and Kamex, Yuri sitting in Shadow's chair, monitoring the Chaotix base for some reason. Shadow watched as Yuri stood up, knowing his position. Shadow held his hand out a little and shook his head. Yuri sat back down, a little pleased. Shadow looked at him seriously. "Haven't heard from you in four days." Yuri nodded while watching a few people in leather jackets follow Vector out of the Chaotix, followed by Charmy with a clipboard.

"Yeah. Nothing's been going on. Except the Tix has nailed more minor crimes than ever." (The Tix is what Team ShaDuxX calls the Chaotix.) Kamex folded his arms.

"Yep. Ever since Espio left, Charmy died, and Joseph and Mastermind joined, they've had some luck." Shadow flinched.

"Joseph?" Kamex nodded.

"Eena." Shadow flipped out.

"I thought he was dead!" Yuri laughed.

"You don't seem to care as much as the rest did. He came back a few days ago. Apparently faked the death." Shadow shook his head.

"Hmph." Shadow turned to leave. "Just checking." Yuri nodded.

"Later, Shad." Shadow walked out of the monitor room and down the stairs.

'Joseph Eena…. He's still alive? I though Gerocina killed him? And what about Paul?' Shadow looked down. 'And Thystan says he thinks Knuckles isn't dead…. IS THERE SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW ABOUT?' Shadow hated not knowing things. That sometimes led to an accident. Whoops. Shadow walked out of the building and used Chaos Control. He arrived a block from the Chaotix agency. He heard a familiar voice singing a distance away. He looked in the direction, and about half as far as he could see, he made out a white figure skipping down the sidewalk. He rolled his eyes and turned towards the Chaotix. He started walking when the childish voice called his name. He squeezed his eyes shut in anger and annoyance. The figure, Hitail, jumped on Shadow's back, yet Shadow saw it coming and moved. Hitail stood up from his hands-and-knees position and laughed.

"SHADOW! YAY!" Shadow couldn't help but smile at the fox's happy scream.

"Hitail." Hitail hugged him, which greatly annoyed him. But he dealt with it.

"I haven't seen you in so long! How are you, Shadshad?" Shadow folded his arms.

"I'm fine! Hey are you going to the Static-X concert?" Shadow nodded. "Really?" Hitail's eyes lit up. "I am too!" Shadow laughed.

"Don't surprise me." Hitail was obviously in a hurry, for he gave Shadow a nookie and hopped away.

"No matter where I stand, I find my way back home, back home! No I'll never forget those days… no I'll never forget you!" Shadow shook his head.

"He's going to a Static-X concert tomorrow, but he's singing that garbage. Ha." Shadow walked towards the Chaotix (once again) and ran in doing so. He reached the building in time to see Mastermind walk out of the doors. He wasn't surprised.

"Hey, Shadow. How are you doing on this day?" Shadow frowned. His stupid English accent and his juicy sentences piss Shadow off.

"Nothing. Going to do a little spying." Mastermind nodded and smiled.

"If you're looking for your friend Joseph, the one who was labeled dead? He's in his office." Mastermind tightened his glove and walked away. Shadow yelled after him.

"You look fucking busy. Where you going?" Mastermind laughed at Shadow's funny cockiness; for when it was Mastermind or anyone else he could put up with, it was only sarcasm.

"Collecting a blood sample from a suspect. We've got somebody." Shadow smiled and Chaos Controlled into the building, but not without passerby's comments, like 'Ohh! That was Shadow!' and 'Oh my god! He's never here!' or 'I thought he was not coming back!' He smiled as he stood in the security room. He smiled as the people were shocked for a few seconds, then sighed. One of the people, the head of the security, waved.

"Hey, Shadow. Let me guess. No one is to know you're here?" Shadow closed his eyes and smiled.

"Stupid question." A few people giggled and turned to their work and cameras as Shadow walked up to Joseph's office's camera.

- - - - - -

Tikal walked out of Rouge's room, leaving Rouge behind with a smile and a wave. Rouge waved back, then stared at her pillow, worried. No, nothing happened. 'So…. Ok. Why the hell isn't there a manual on how to get through this shit?' She rubbed her arm and got up to go to her closet. She took off her shirt, her bra glowing a brilliant hot pink in the morning sun shining through her window. She grabbed a white T-Shirt and put it on as she walked out the door. Cream was gone. 'Oh my god… When will it fully take over? Shit…. I need some sex… GOD DAMMIT I HATE THIS CULTURE!' She almost started to cry when she walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok long time no see. So yeah, here ya go. Nothing much to say here. Except, this chap might be a little long or short. And sry for the long wait…. I sunk into a deep depression in late April and lost my writing ability to it…. But for the sake of my 'fans' I will continue….. :sighs:

* * *

Sora and Tikal sat on the edge of the huge, what seemed like a million, stair set. They looked over the Island, which looked beautiful in the moonlight. Tikal looked over towards Emerald Island, about 2 miles and a half away. She frowned at the thought of her one crush's death, and how he no longer sat there, sleeping by his precious gem. Sora caught this slight depression in attitude, and put her arm around Tikal. Tikal jumped a little, then smiled. Sora shook her head. "Something tells me he's not gone." Tikal frowned again and jerked her head to Sora.

"What?" Sora nodded and frowned.

"Thystan says he has been getting the same vibe. But Sonic and the others that were there saw him die." Tikal looked up.

"Could the Master Emerald…." They both sat there, Sora looking at Tikal, and Tikal looking up, both with the same thoughts in their heads. Then they heard an extremely familiar voice.

"You're damn right, it could have." The two widened their eyes. Sora slowly turned around while slowly saying "Holy shit…" in the process.

- - - - - -

Shadow laid in his bed, sweating just a tiny bit. He looked at the bite mark on his upper chest and shook his head. He had no clue why she bit him, but he figured that it was just a bat thing. Rouge had decided to sit outside for a while about five minutes ago, after she had a split second migraine. Shadow had no idea what had happened there, but it happened. She ha revealed her new one day babysitting job to him before they had engaged in a short argument, which lead to the new common habit that had taken over the white bat. He still had his jeans on, which kinda seems funny, huh? He sat up and shook his head violently, waving his spikes. This was a new habit he was determined to get rid of. Just as he did, he heard a horribly annoying voice. "Good evening, Shadow." Shadow was terribly surprised, but being Shadow, did nothing but jerk his head. Shadow frowned and widened his eyes at the same time (that makes a pretty funny snapshot huh?).

'Oh, shit… Echidna Breath.'

"You look terribly surprised." Shadow turned his head down away from Knuckles.

"Well no shit. You're supposed to be dead." Knuckles gave a friendly smile.

"That I am, but you know, I have recources…" Shadow looked back to him again, with a serious face.

"Let me guess… the Master Emerald?" Knuckles opened his eyes, giving Shadow a 'no shit' look. Shadow frowned even deeper, even though he was already frowning as deep as he could.

"It did to you as it did to Tikal?" Knuckles looked, and was, surprised as the smile wiped from his face.

"You figured that out quick." he said in a mocking tone. Shadow could tell the tone was accidental, so he smiled.

"Yeah. That's why I'm the Ultimate Life Form." Knuckles closed his eyes and smiled.

"Sure." Shadow looked a little frustrated.

"What was that for?" Knuckles turned his back.

"Sure. For a guy as clueless as you, you'd think you'd act more like the Ultimate Life Form." Shadow was now enraged.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING ECHIDNA FUCK?" Knuckles nearly laughed his ass off.

"See? There." Shadow stood up and threw a punch at him. His fist was suddenly brought down to his side. He looked up into a smiling Knuckles' face.

"No, no, no, young man. None of that." Shadow flew back onto the bed, overly enraged.

"N'T TOUCH ME! OR CALL ME YOUNG MAN, YOU ASSHOLE!" Knuckles smiled even deeper.

"Yeah. Sure. Take care of my girl now… she's in your hands." Shadow looked a tiny bit surprised.

"You… mean you're not jealous?" Knuckles turned his back.

"Maybe not. Maybe so. Like you'd know." Shadow took this in, then realized the past sentence.

"What do you mean _your _girl, you silly bitch?" Knuckles turned his head towards Shadow.

"HEY! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" He then turned back around and smiled ever so deep. "Bitch." Shadow screamed his ass off.

"KNUCKLES, YOU FUCK!" He stood to punch him, but the red echidna had vanished before his eyes. Shadow whined for a few minutes in anger, then stormed out of the house.

* * *

I guess I made it too obvious who it was behind Tikal and Sora, huh? And I'm sure you can figure out what happened to Tikal and Knuckles. (refer back to Knuckles and Shadow's convo) And I put N'T for a reason. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ok I'm BaK! Yea whoopidy fuckin doo. Ok, I don't know if this will be short or long. I'm trying to decide if Shade Man should take the fact that Rouge is a vampire as a surprise or just be like 'Hm, figures.' DAMMIT! DECISIONS! Oh yeah, **this story contains sexual content, kids**. BTW, has anyone here heard of the 69 Eyes?

* * *

Rouge watched as Shadow sped out of the house towards the general direction of where Sonic and the others lived. "Shadow! Where ya going?" But he was gone. No shit. She shrugged and nipped her fingertip with the knife once again. She showed no sign of pain, for she enjoyed it. She let the blood seep out a bit, then licked it off. She cleared a few bloody spots and flew down to the door. She walked over to the kitchen once inside, and cleaned the knife off. She put the knife back in its original position. She dried her hands and walked into Shadow's room after turning on Bullet For My Valentine. She looked around, trying to figure out what had 'scared' Shadow away. She saw nothing, so she went to the couch. She sang along with the music. 'Hand of Blood' was the song. Suddenly, she heard a loud yell.

"HEY! BATWOMAN!" She flinched at the voice and turned the music down with the remote. She turned around and fell back off the couch. The echidna raised his eyebrow. "Um…. Yeah. Hi." Rouge stuttered like hell.

"Knuck….. Knuckles… KNUCKLES?" She hopped up and jumped on him. He didn't see this coming, but being Knux, caught her. His eyes widened as he slowly turned his eyes towards her.

"Yeah…. It's me. Jolly good time jumping on me, huh?" She spread her wings and backed off of him.

"Yeah, sorry…. OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!" She hugged him again. He accepted it this time, hugging her as well. They both felt an old feeling, the one that they had when they were together. Knuckles broke them up. Rouge looked confused. "Knuckles?" Knuckles tilted his head down to the left a little and smiled.

"You're with Shadow now. I have no business with you." Rouge frowned, feeling a little ashamed.

"Oh….. yeah….." She bowed her head, which Knuckles noticed and saw the regret in her. He held her head back up and shook his head.

"Stoppit. Don't feel that way." He backed down and closed his eyes.

"Besides, it sorta makes sense for you to go out. I think you… kinda look good together." Rouge blushed, which Knuckles didn't notice, and was a little surprised.

"You mean, you're not jealous?" Knuckles laughed.

"Jealous? Bull shit. Shadow probably thinks I am. Shows how much he knows." Rouge smiled.

"You two still hate each other, huh? Wait, is that why Shadow ran off? Did you see him?" Knuckles looked out the window.

"He ran off? I didn't know I pissed him off that much." Rouge giggled a little.

"How in the hell did you survive?" Knuckles frowned.

"I didn't." Rouge frowned.

"What?" Knuckles stared at her.

"The Master Emerald brought me back, like it did Tikal. But DO NOT let anyone but Shadow, Tikal, yourself, and Sora know. Thystan's got a hunch that I'm not dead, I don't see how he knew." Rouge nodded. Knuckles stretched and walked to the door. "Hate to make a long story short. As well as the visit. But I'm leaving. I've got to talk to Wolf-Pine." (Wolf-Pine is Thystan) He turned to leave and felt a sharp pain on his arm. "OW! DAMMIT ROUGE! WHAT THE FU-" He was then pulled to her again. She smiled evilly.

"You're not leaving without the finale." She slowly kissed him. Knuckles was taken back, but grew into it. Just as they let go, Shadow burst in. They both looked towards him. He threw his arms up as if to say 'whatever'. He ran into his room. Knuckles gave him thumbs up, even though Shadow didn't see it. Knux looked at Rouge.

"Wow. He took that better than expected. Being the hard ass he is." Shadow poked his head out from behind his door.

"I heard every word of that, you damn bitch!" Knuckles jumped up on the couch mockingly and did John Cena's little 'you can't see ME!' gesture. Shadow got overly pissed and charged at him. Knuckles jumped down and ran out the door, doing the football taunt, with his hand pointing at Shadow and laughing his pathetic ass off. Shadow yelled after him. "SOMEONE TRIP HIS GOOFY ASS!" He slammed the door and turned around, heading to his room. "I'm going to fucking bed." Rouge laughed and followed him, deciding bed was a good idea. And this time, she meant the sleep kind of bed.

* * *

My writing ability has totally gone away. Sorry for the last 2 chaps, they were shit.


	12. Chapter 12

LMFAO! HAHAHAH! "SOMEONE TRIP HIS GOOFY ASS!" HAHAHAH! HAhahah……ha… sorry. Sry for the last two chaps……… it seems I have a friend who likes this story who says its better than it is. I think it sux. Yeah. I hope you all feel the same. I'm in a hurry to get this chap done, so there won't be much detail. And it's short. I'm seriously thinking about stopping here. If I don't post again by July, 96 chance you will never see the end of this story.

* * *

Shadow woke in the morning to find Rouge just walking out of his room. He rubbed the side of his head and flicked his spikes. "Hey, Rouge!" Rouge turned around, knowing what he was gonna ask.

"I'm going to pick up the kids. We're going to do some stuff before the concert." Shadow shook his head.

"No. What time is it?" Rouge was a little surprised. She looked at her watch.

"3 in the afternoon. Why?" Shadow threw the covers at the wall, revealing him in his boxers.

"3 O'CLOCK?" He jumped out of bed, threw some jeans on (super-quick) and headed towards the door. Rouge rubbed the back of her head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shadow slipped between her and the door and dashed to the front door. He stopped briefly and talked really fast.

"I'mtheUltimateLifeformandIhavethingstodo!" He opened the door and dashed off, without closing it. Rouge shook her head.

"You don't need to speed dash ten feet from the damn door." She walked towards the door, closing it as she walked out.

- - - - - -

Shadow slowly crept into Draith's apartment bedroom, where he had his Zebrahead CD full blast. (Umm….. yea, more fucking annoying singing from me)

"Feel like everybody else, just needs to see through different eyes…

From the outside looking in, we shout the anthem of our lives!"

(This song kix ass! New 2006- Broadcast To The World!)

'Hmm….. this is actually a decent song.' Shadow snuck up behind him. He stopped, rubbed his eyes, then opened them really, really wide. Like, real wide. He had an evil smile on his face. Draith listened to Zebrahead as Shade man sat there for about ten minutes, then turned the music off. He stood up and turned around, coming face to face with Shade man. He stared for a minute, and then when the moment kicked in, jumped as fucking high as a rabbit and fell back a little. Shadow kept his eyes the same, and smiled at Draith as he looked down at him on the floor. Draith was mildly pissed.

"SHADOW DAMMIT! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?" Shadow closed his eyes and shook his head, then rubbed his eyes.

"For about fifteen minutes, dumbass. What the hell are you doing listening to that Zebra shit?" Draith laughed.

"It's Zebrahead." Shadow rolled his eyes. "And I'm trying not to get too excited about the Static-X concert." Shadow frowned.

"Oh… about that. I can't take you." Draith straightened up, very surprised. In a bad way.

"Wh… what? Why not?" Shadow shrugged. "Aww! Dammit!" Draith got pretty mad. Shadow jumped down off his bed and walked to the door.

"You're so damn gullible it makes you look like a girl." Draith hopped up.

"DAMMIT SHADOW DON'T FUCK AROUND WITH ME LIKE THAT!" Shadow eyed him.

"I'll do what I want. I barely put up with you, the only reason I do is because you were a bad guy." Draith rolled his eyes.

"Are we going to the firework shop?" Shadow walked out.

"Are YOU launching the fireworks?" Draith got excited and tripped over the blanket that was on his floor. He hit his fist on the ground and stood back up.

"Yea." Shadow waited for him.

"Then let's go." Draith caught up with him and grabbed his arm. Shadow chaos controlled them both out of there.

* * *

Yea. Does anybody even know Zebrahead? I mean honestly. If somebody does, my band will visit your town when we get together. (huge _**IF**_)


	13. Chapter 13

AHA! I'm back. Yea, you know, I only tried to quit because… well, starting and keeping a band up and running isn't easy. But there is one writer on here, you know who you are, that…. Is terribly inspiring… ouch, my damn furry fetish is back…. NO MATTER! I AM ROBBIN HOOD AND I SHALL….. continue this shitty ass story I started on my birthday. Hope you all FUCKING enjoy. Actually not, but ok.

* * *

Shadow and Draith continued to drive Draith's car to Angel City, to the few places in Angel City they had to go. Draith, in the passenger's seat, looked out the window. "Dammit, Shadow, put on some Zebrahead. Or Insane Clown Posse. Or A Perfect Circle." Shadow looked over to him.

"How about Tool?" Draith had a lapse in good music.

"NO! NO NO NO! DAMMIT SHADOW WHY DO YOU LISTEN TO SUCH SHITTY MUSIC?" Shadow stared at him. He thought for a minute, then regained normality. "Wait… Tool? Sounds great. Put it in." Shadow squinted in annoyance and put the CD in. Draith looked at the CD player while changing the song. "Didn't you say your 'Team' had a theme song?" Shadow nodded.

"Ænima. You know. End of the world?" Draith turned it to Ænima and sat there, listening to the song. Shadow hit the steering wheel. "GOD DAMMIT! IF I WASN'T IN SUCH I HURRY I WOULD HAVE TAKEN MY CAR, CUZ THIS THING IS SHIT!" As they drove by the first small building, a pink and green figure watched as they passed.

"Hmhmhmhm…… Shadow…. It'll be an honor to see you again……" The figure then jumped off the building and warped away halfway down.

- - - - - -

Rouge pulled up to Team Restlex's little house in Shadow's car. She turned it off and got out, shutting the door behind her. All of a sudden, Tikal and Sora came running up to her. Sora waved at her. "ROUGE!" Rouge looked over to her.

"Sora? What's the screaming about?" Sora noticed the kids coming out of the house, jumping as usual. She shook her head.

"I'll tell you later." Liartra tripped Squire, who fell on a rock. It cut him open a little. He held it in slight pain. Liartra helped him up and apologized. Rouge stared at the blood for a minute then walked over to him.

"Its ok. Here, I'll help." She grabbed his arm gently and took two fingers and wiped the blood off. "I've got some antibiotic patches to clean the cut. They're in the car." She patted him on the head with her other hand and motioned for them to get in the car. As they left, she licked the blood off of her fingers. She made sure all of it was gone, then she noticed Sora staring at her, slightly disappointed. Rouge thought about what she could be mad at, then slapped her hand onto her face in disappointment. Tikal walked up to her.

"You've got to watch that." Rouge nodded.

"I know." She got in the car with the kids, who had already turned the radio on. Of course, one of Shadow's CD's were in the slot. Apparently, Mushroomhead. She turned it down and asked if Sora and Tikal wanted to ride along. Sora nodded and got in the back with Squire and Liartra. Tikal said she's stay, since Amy had turned up. Rouge shut her door and started the engine back up. She turned the radio up a bit and peeled away. About halfway into the drive to Angel City, something zipped by the windshield. All of a sudden, a whirlwind surrounded the car. Rouge was confused. "What the fuck?" The whirlwind stooped, only to reveal a figure in the distance. Rouge was still more confused. The figure disappeared. Sora shook her head, while staring ahead. Liartra smiled.

"That was fun! Do it again!" Rouge rolled her eyes. Just as she regained focus, the figure appeared right in front of the car and immediately released a small explosion. Dirt and wind blew all over, spinning the car slightly sideways. Rouge slammed on the brakes and looked up, breathing heavily. She saw nothing. Rouge hit her hand on the steering wheel.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK IS THAT?" Sora grabbed her shoulder.

"That's what the screaming is about."

* * *

Wow... Desolation days are back. BTW I have the theme song for this story on my band's website. If you care to hear, go to or search Terrace Falls. It sux, and so does my guitar playing and voice.


	14. Chapter 14

AH I'M BACK! Whoopidy-fuckin-doo. Wow….. I am bored as hell and forgot where I was going with this. The fireworks were supposed to….. wait….. nvm. Anyway…….

**The Kitsune Warrior**- Sure. I'll take your word for it.

**_Shadrougeforever_**- You know damn well who this inspiring writer is…. ;)

**ReneeluvsKish**- Ok. It's….. not my……. Decision? lol

BTW I've got the whole OST for this story made. Not like anyone cares…. But OK!

* * *

Squire tapped Rouge on the shoulder excitedly. "Rouge, can you do that again?" Rouge couldn't help but smile a little. 

"No, Squire, I can't. I don't know what happened." She looked over to Sora. "What in the fuck was that thing?" Sora shook her head.

"Well…. An old friend." Rouge frowned. Again.

"That's not saying anything." Sora smiled.

"I'll tell you later." Rouge pounded her fist on the steering wheel.

"DAMMIT WOMAN!" Sora and the kids stared at her. "Sorry… Shadow says that quite often." Sora shook her head. Again.

"Ok. Fine. It's Gerocina." Rouge stared at her.

"You mean…. The, pink and green ugly thing, Gerocina? The echidna?" Sora smiled.

"Yea. That one." The three in the back jumped.

"WHAT! NO SHE'S SCARY GET HER AWAY!" Rouge shook her head.

"Ahh. It's not my business." Sora nodded. Just the answer she expected from Rouge, coming from her 'new edge'.

"Oh, but I forgot to say. She's after Shadow and Draith." Rouge looked straight ahead of the car immediately.

"What." Sora chuckled.

"Yes, they are at the….. well I'm not sure but they are in Angel City, soon going to Metropolis. For a….. Statix concert?" Madrix stuck his head up front.

"Static-X!" Rouge looked at her at an angle.

"And it looks like he's got his cell phone." She opened a small slot where he usually keeps his phone. Nothing. She smiled. "Ahh…. This will be fun."

- - - - - -

Shadow kicked the door shut. "I swear to FUCKING GOD if I drive next time it's into a fucking ditch!" Draith laughed.

"Well… then I guess I get to drive next time." They both looked at each other seriously for a minute, then Shadow rolled his eyes and walked towards the alley to the left. Draith shook his head quickly in disgust. "Ok. Ditch it is." He jogged to catch up with Shadow. They entered the alley shortly after. Shadow nodded.

"Time to go Chaos." Draith cocked his head.

"Time to go Chaos?" Shadow nodded, then rolled his eyes again.

"New catch phrase." Draith laughed.

"CATCH PHRASE? SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG HAS A CATCH PHRASE?" Shadow clenched his fists. He grabbed Draith by one of his spikes and used chaos control. Shadow appeared in the men's bathroom of the fireworks shop. The stall he was in was open. He walked out and headed for the door. He stepped out into the fairly-sized fireworks shop. He heard a door to his right slam, forcing him to look over there. Draith was there, breathing heavily. Shadow just stared.

"What in the hell did you do?" Draith looked at him with an angry expression.

"Dammit, Shadow! You Chaos Controlled me into the storage room! It is kind of hard to sneak by without being seen!" Shadow was not amused.

"So you breathe heavily because you snuck around?" Draith just shook his head. Shadow turned and started walking through the isles. To him, Draith barely made sense. He picked up a few bottle rockets and other namely products. Draith came around the corner with a few of his own. Shadow nodded, meaning they got what they came for. He nodded his head towards the bathroom. Draith nodded, and they started towards it. Once there, they chaos controlled back to the car. Shadow put all the fireworks in the back of the car, and got inside. "Ok. Now we just… wait. The concert doesn't start for a few hours." Draith nodded and looked ahead. Shadow popped in a Dope's American Apathy and turned it to number 3. There was a bunch of static, then an announcer-like voice stated clearly "You'll Never Get Out Alive". Draith found this slightly funny. After a few minutes of driving, Shadow unexpectedly turned the music down a ways. Draith looked at him, for he knew he was going to say something. "You know, how do we always find out about music from other planets… but they never hear our shit?" Draith shrugged. Then he remembered a newspaper article he read.

"Apparently, we get their internet signals from way out here… and how their albums get here… I don't know." Shadow thought for a minute.

"You can do things online. I'm sure someone downloaded a full album, sent it to a record company, and produced several thousand copies of it." They both were satisfied with the answer, so the music went up, and the driving was now fully focused on. Five minutes passed, before there was a little incident. As Shadow was driving, a figure appeared out of nowhere. Shadow swerved very street racer-style, with much glory and beauty, and got out of the car. "The fuck you think you're doing?" The smoke from the explosion and road cleared, revealing an all-to-familiar face. Shadow stared, very surprised, but of course, with his pride up his ass, he wasn't going to show it. There, from the smoke, was a purple and green colored echidna. She smiled seductively at Shadow.

"Hello, hedgehog… Shadow." Shadow kept the same expression.

"I don't remember your name, but Knuckles beat the fucking shit out of you about a year and a half ago." She had a different outfit… a bathing suit top, a green one, and a pair of long jeans. In both Draith and Shadow's perspectives, she didn't look that bad. Then it hit Shadow… she was dead. Shadow sorta flinched. She smiled a little more seductively, but a hence darker.

"Right. But see, I'm also an ent-emerald. The master Emerald brought me back. With my own little Chaos Control. Except, me and Knuckles' are a little faster. Even though that sounds bullshit to me." Shadow shook his head in disgust and immense displeasure.

"Me too. Dammit, first echidna-breath, now you? Jesus Christ why can't I be an original anymore?" Gerocina laughed a bit, while walking slowly towards him. He backed away a bit, being he doesn't like people. Woman or not. "But you will be. I'm going to kill that whore, whether it takes my life or not." Shadow sort of clenched his fist and thrusted it inwards.

"Fuck yes." He said quietly. "So. Ent-emerald... is that what it's called? Great name. I wish I was one." He said sarcastically. She glared at him- not in anger, but in a dreamlike state.

"Oh, believe me… I do too." Shadow was a bit taken back. He had had enough women for a few weeks. She finally reached him and smoothly wiped his chin, caressing it very briefly before going behind him. She then stepped around to his other side. Shadow just stood there, unimpressed. She put her had on his shoulder/chest, and rubbed her hand down about halfway to his waist. He drew the line here. He sidestepped a minor bit. She just chuckled. "I'm glad I got to see you again… getting hit by you was… quite enjoyable. I look forward to that again… and maybe more." Shadow looked at her in disgust, as good as it might have sounded to him. She stared at him with her smile again, then started to walk away. She then warped away a few seconds later. Draith slammed his fist on his hood.

"Dammit Shadow, I wish I was you… you're obviously hot." Shadow looked at Draith sideways from over his shoulder. He was quiet for a while, and that and his stare scared Draith. "What? What did I do now?" Shadow kept staring.

"She wants to fuck me." Draith sweatdropped.

"Um…. Yeah, no shit!" Shadow shook his head, turned around, and headed towards the car.

"Do you know what it's like, Draith, to constantly want to be fucked, by a bunch of immature little girls?" Draith was totally pridewashed.

"I think I'd enjoy that from your perspective!" Shadow just shook his head, while he turned the car on and shut the door. Then he remembered that he wasn't driving this time.

"You aredriving.And I didn't say I didn't. It just gets annoying." Draith got pissed.

"How in the hell can that be annoying?" Shadow slammed his fists into the hood just enough so that they didn't break.

"I'M GOING TO DIE FROM AIDS PRETTY DAMN SOON BECAUSE ROUGE DOESN'T GIVE UP! IT'S PRETTY DAMN ANNOYING!" Draith knew he had lost there, so he shut up. They got in the car and Draith started it.


	15. Chapter 15

I haven't read the reviews yet… I'm at school, and my stats page is blocked. Why? "Weight Phrase Limit Exceeded!" And when I try to post this story, I click the story tab, and "Banned Phrase Found!" I wanna say "Kiss My Ass!" so that it shows up on every school computer. I'll update when I get to Elektrik's house. Anyways, Rouge is starting to change her perspective on certain things…

* * *

Shadow fell onto the bed, chained to the bedpost by both feet. "Dammit, Rouge! What are you scheming?" Rouge liked the fact that hands can touch. She jumped up onto him and started kissing him. She knew he could easily just break the chains and walk away, but they both knew he wouldn't. Shadow greeted her tongue in his mouth, knowing that if he didn't, a riot would ensue. She gently caressed his face whilst still making out with him. He silently groaned. Just then a faint flash of light filled the room. Shadow pulled away and looked to the left, where Knuckles was standing by his closet. Wide-eyed. Shadow just went absolutely insane. "DAMMIT YOU GOD DAMN FUCKING CUNT OF A HALF ASSED HEDGEHOG! CAN YOU GO WATCH SOMEONE ELSE?" Rouge turned his face towards him. Knuckles lost the expression, just about to leave. 

"At this point, I don't care who watches." She went to kiss him, and he pulled away.

"WELL DAMMIT I DO!" she smacked him… hard. Knuckles flinched a bit, wide eyed yet again, knowing that he should leave. With the same expression and still in the flinched position, he left. Rouge went back at Shadow again, this time connecting. She quickly grew bored with this, and flashed a bandana. Shadow disliked this very much. Before he could do shit, he couldn't see shit. "Rouge, this isn't a new habit, is it?" Rouge, even though he couldn't see her, smiled.

"Mebe." He kinda figured what was coming next; she moved down the bed to where his shorts were. She quickly undid them, and pulled them down. She noticed he wasn't erect. "Not enjoying my company, Shadow? You're not horny!" Shadow lifted his head, a pissed expression on his mouth.

"Knuk-n-FUCK appearing in a room would make anything shrink, huh?" He found this extremely serious and unfunny. Rouge, however, could barely hold her posture. Shadow was extremely tempered. "DAMMIT WOMAN, DO WHAT YOU WANT TO ME OR IMA BREAK THESE CHAINS AND LEAVE!" Rouge still laughed. He just waited, knowing he didn't really want to leave. He was already up to erection. She, of course, started in. Shadow just sat there and took it. Soon after, she finished, and Shadow was left still chained to the bed. And… oh yeah! He couldn't see. Rouge took her shirt and jeans off and slid up on top of him. They started making out again, then Shadow realized that she had no shirt on. He felt his way from her thighs to her breasts and gently started to massage them. She moaned just a bit before pulling back and sliding her panties off. Shadow felt them hit his leg- party time. She positioned herself and pretty soon they were going at it. She moaned and bit hit in the shoulder so that he bled a little he was about to ask what happened, but she had engaged in a heavy kiss with him. Then, she started to suck and lick the wound. Shadow was a bit confused, but kept on with the moment. He could feel it coming. She dug her nails into his back as they both reached there peak. They slowed the motion down, Shadow's shoulder still throbbing in pain. He was a little confused. "Why'd you bite me?" Rouge replied with a disturbing answer.

"I want you... all over me. In me. Deep in me. Your blood tastes just like you..." Shadow flinched a bit. "Shadow... bite me." Shadow didn't get it.

"What... hm?" She put her shoulder under his chin.

"I said... bite me!" Shadow thought for about twenty seconds before feeling his way to her lower neck and sinking his teeth into her shoulder. She scramed a bit, in pain and in pleasure. Shadow sat there. She breathed heavy for a moment before licking him on his neck. "Do it again... but harder..." Shadow made a confused expression under the bandana.

"What? Are you fucking-" She bit him on his neck. He yelled in surprise.

"BITE ME!" Shadow wasted no time in penetrating her skin with his fangs, thus causing her to scream in immense pain. "AHH! SHADOW! Nnnnn..." He finally let up. Her blood tasted like sugar to Shadow. He found this odd. She licked his blood from his neck before kissing him again. "Shadow... you're so sexy..." Shadow, oddly enough, had the feeling that he felt the same for her. He did not like this; and she did not expect a reply. They sat there for a minute before deciding it was time to head to the concert.

* * *

_LMFAO! The actual phrase is nuk-n-futs, but I changed it to suit this story._


	16. Chapter 16

Ok. I think I'm going to re-write this story. With better grammar, longer chapters, and more detail. Less fruityness. I'm sure you guys who miss me will be glad to know I am thinking of posting a new chapter after that. Well... I'm off to fix. Expect me. Also, while you're waiting for this, read Archetype- it will hold you off until this is done- if not interest you more.


	17. Chapter 17

I believe re-wrtitng this story was one hell of a bad idea. Seeing my errors and not wanting to correct them in shame, I am giving this story away.

The person who will be finishing/changing the story will be... well, none other than the second on my top faves list- Shadrougeforever. So... expect it. As of now, though... This story will be deleted by the end of this week. Thank you all for reading this- and enjoying it, of which I have done the exact everloving opposite. I thank you for your support and inspiration, but this story is going NoWhErE. And all of my time and effort is going into Archetype, and a new epic (four story series) by Lxshr, called Generation Lost, due to his terrible grammar skills.

So... expect the re-write, done by shadrougeforever, sometime in the future.

Again, thank you all for being the best crowd ever. Peace.


End file.
